Love Will Find A Way
by MiZZ SaHurr
Summary: BD spoilers.Seven years after Breaking Dawn. Jake loves Nessie, but she isn't aware of the imprinting nor does she have any feelings for him. What happens when he faces some competition?Full summary inside. The full summary is better, I assure you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and therefore do not own any characters and this is my dc for the rest of the story.

Full Summary: It has been seven years since Breaking Dawn. Seven years since Jake imprinted on Nessie, who is no longer the little girl he loved. Now she has transformed into a beautiful young woman, stirring up feelings within Jake he hasn't experienced since Bella, only 5 billion times stronger. But what happens when Nahuel returns and expresses an interest in Nessie? And what if another eligible vampire is thrown in, who mirrors the feelings Edward had for Bella when he first met her?

Nessie POV

I woke up, feeling more excited than usual. Today, my family and I were leaving for Alaska to visit my cousins, the Delani Clan. My cousin Kate is getting married to Garrett. I remember they first called and told us. Kate and Garrett especially thanked me as they claimed it was because of me they met. Personally, I feel if you're destined soul mates, love will find a way. I think, even if they hadn't come to save me from the Volturi seven years ago, they would have found each other. I think it was really sweet how Garrett said they wouldn't get married until he fully and truly switched to our "vegetarian" ways of animal blood.

My father chuckles as he hears my thoughts. Now most teenagers won't like it if their fathers heard their thoughts, but I personally don't mind. I love my Daddy, probably more than anyone else. It's usually a toss-up between him and Mom. I really don't think any parents have done so much for their kids, as my parents have done for me. I nearly killed my mother when I was in her womb, and if my Daddy hadn't changed her in time, I don't think I could have ever forgiven myself for what would have happened. My eyes start to glisten as I remember the pain I caused _both _of my parents.

"Renesmee, darling, how many times I have to explain to you, nothing that ever happened was your fault?" my Daddy said. He always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. Maybe because he always knew what I was thinking, even without me using my power. "Because like you said, love will always find a way, and your mother and I love each other deeply."

That was definitely an understatement. If anyone was an epitome of true love, it would definitely have to be my parents. Edward and Bella. Even their names give off the "we are made for each other" vibe. Suddenly, I smelled delicious eggs. Daddy made Mom eggs many times while she was pregnant with me, and so they are really the only human food I will even consider eating. Well, Daddy's eggs and Grandma's cookies. My Daddy laughs at this, although I don't seem to know why.

"I remember when you were younger, when Carlisle tried to get you try to other human foods, and you simply rolled your eyes and said, 'Human foods are atrocious and thoroughly disgusting, Grandpa.' You remind me so much of myself, Renesmee. Sometimes I wonder if you're more like Bella or me."

_Well, I don't know, Daddy. _I thought as I reached for his hand. I knew he would hear me anyway, but sometimes I wanted to impress my Daddy.

"Well, my angel, you know you don't have to work at all to impress me. You're as perfect as it gets." He said with Momma's and my favorite crooked smile. "And as for if you have more Bella or me, I think you are the perfect mix. Your gift is like the opposite of both mine and Bella's gifts combined. I can hear everyone thinks, except your mother of course unless her shield is down, and you can tell everyone what you are thinking. And you are the only one who can penetrate Bella's shield. You look like me, but you have Bella's eyes. And well, you definitely bring us a joy that no one will ever give us."

"That's absolutely right." My father and I both turned to see my mother coming in. She had gone hunting with my aunts, Alice and Rosalie last night. I happily galloped across the room and jumped in my mommy's arms. I feel like such a child sometimes. In many ways, I still am one. I am only seven years old in human years, but I look like 17 or 18 year old. I stopped aging my seventh birthday about three days ago. Sighing, I put my hand to my mother's cheek and convey how much I missed her. Although, Daddy sung the lullaby he composed for me and I drifted off to sleep, I still missed my Momma stroking my hair. I took my hands off and thought,

_Now?_

My Daddy nodded, and told my mother,

"Renesmee and I have a surprise for you." Mom absolutely loathes surprises, so Daddy added, "Don't worry, you will like it." Reluctantly, my mother followed us into the big house, where my entire family lived, my aunts, uncles, and my grandparents. As we entered the living room, Daddy and I took our seats at the grand piano. Everyone came in and sat down, and my mother was still as confused as ever. But once Daddy and I began playing, the smile on her face was magnificent. Then we all said, in unison,

"Happy Birthday!!!" and then came the tangible presents from everyone and as usual, my mother was mortified. Aunt Alice had really gone overboard with the dresses she gave Mom. But it seemed like my mom finally got her wish this year, since our flight to Alaska was in 5 hours. We all started packing, and then we had almost left for the airport, when I suddenly remembered, I hadn't said good-bye to my Jacob.

My Jacob. The one person who isn't part of my family, but has always been around. He was my mother's best friend, and actually was in love with her. Although, she never really returned the intensity of his feelings. She loved (and still loves) my Daddy. My Jacob was heartbroken afterwards, but everything seems to be fine after my parent's wedding. At least, I don't ever remember him looking at my mother like he's still in love with her. But you're probably wondering, if he's my mother's best friend, why do I refer to him as _my_ Jacob? Simple, he has always been around, and taken care of me. It's almost as if I have a connection with him. One unlike any other connection I have ever felt. Which in all honesty, is bizarre in itself, since he is a shape-shifter who phases into a wolf and his job is to protect society from the" cold ones", who would be the vampires. As in my family. But all's well that ends well my grandfather always says. As I climb into the car, I see a large russet colored wolf, staring at me with the unmistakable eyes of Jacob Black. I hop out and run to hug my wolf's neck. I tell him how much I will miss him and that we will be back in 2 weeks. He goes back to woods, and a minute later, he comes back in his human form. He has a longing in eyes, which has always been there when he looks at me, but something is different. Although I am not exactly sure what has changed.

"I hope you have a great time, Nessie. I'm gonna miss you."

"I will miss you too, my Jacob." I say, as the tears threaten to fall. I had never gone anywhere without my Jacob before, and the thought of being away from him was rather overwhelming…and almost heartbreaking. I pulled away from him and waved one last time as I got into the car. We arrived at the airport in no time, thanks to my father's fast driving. After completing all the formalities, we took our seats in the plane, and I couldn't have been more excited to go to Alaska.

* * *

A/N: I don't think it was as good as my original idea. I originally wanted to start off with Nessie being much younger and show her relationship with her parents. But I think I like this too. It's okay. Reviews are love!!! So please review!! Also I need a good name for a vampire. Right now I have Sebastian. If anyone has any better suggestions, please please please review or PM me and tell me. I promise to give the credit to that person, if I choose the name they suggest!!!!!!!!!! Please review, although I don't really want any flames. I like constructive criticism but flames break my heart. =[ So please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know, I know you all hate me because I haven't updated in so long. Sorry, I had so much school stuff and then my grandma died and she was in India, so we couldn't even say goodbye to her and I had to really take care of my mother. I am extremely sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. But please understand I would have updated earlier if I could have but…anyway, here is ch.2 and if I have time tonight, I may put up ch.3 depending on how late it is.

Damien's POV

"It's amazing. I haven't seen such self-control since I met Bella as a vampire. And you can read minds, ironically like Edward, Bella's husband." Eleazar, my new brother whispering lower than any human could hear. I had faint memories of my previous yet recent human life. All I remember is being hit by a car, and vague memories of being rescued by Eleazar and his wife Carmen. I remember pleading them to save me anyway they could. After they "changed" me, they told me of everything, of vampires, including the Volturi, and the vegetarian lifestyle our coven followed. Surprisingly, I had been accepting of everything they told me, maybe perhaps I knew it was true, since I could read their minds. Here I am just days after my change, walking amongst humans in the local market. Eleazar said that some vampires had gifts, which usually came from the characteristics of their human life. Eleazar's gift allowed him to recognize other gifts.

"Speaking of Edward and Bella, they are arriving in a few hours. Would you like to go to the airport and receive them? It would be wonderful for you to get to know our extended family. They are coming here for Kate and Garrett's wedding." Eleazar said, snapping me out of my own thoughts.

"Sure, why not?" I said. "Who else is there?"

Images of everyone flashed through my brother's mind. But there was one little girl who caught my eye, or mind I should say.

"Who was the little girl?" I asked, she looked like an immortal child, but surely the Cullens would not commit the same mistake Vasilli did.

"She is Renesmee, the half-human, half-vampire daughter of Bella and Edward. They had her while Bella was still human and Bella was changed in the process."

"Interesting, why didn't you tell me before?" The words had barely flown out of my mouth when Eleazar's memories of little Renesmee, the Volturi and vampires from all over the world coming to save her flooded before me. For some reason, I couldn't fathom, I was rather anxious to meet Renesmee. Perhaps it was the idea of a half-human, half-vampire that intrigued me. I was still getting used to being a vampire myself. Yes, this would be an interesting meeting indeed.

Jacob's POV

I can't take it anymore. It hurts so much just to be away from her. My Nessie. My little Renesmee is no longer the little girl I imprinted on seven years ago. She has grown into a beautiful young lady. Well, she is the most beautiful girl in the world anyway, but I don't love her anymore. I am in love with her. I thought I was attracted to Bella. Boy was I wrong. I don't even remember liking Bella anymore. Hell, I never liked her; it was always the Nessie part of her that I wanted. Now it's Nessie that I want. Good thing Edward isn't here to hear my thoughts. The leech would probably tear every limb off of me. But back to my Nessie instead of her overbearing leech father. I miss her so much. I love her so much.

"Aww, are we missing our little seven year old imprint, Mr. Pedophile?"

"I love you too, Leah. Oh, and I thought Quil was Mr. Pedophile."

"No, Quil is simply "Pedophile". You get the Mr. Title, since you're special."

"Because I'm Alpha?" Maybe Leah was getting nicer after all.

"No you idiot. I meant you're dumber than he is."

Or maybe not. But then she surprised me, which isn't surprising in itself.

"Cheer up, Jake. It's only for like two weeks. C'mon. You know she loves you too."

"How can you be so sure, Leah?"

"Because, if she didn't , you wouldn't feel this way about her. Now cheer up, and eat."

I missed Nessie so much; I hadn't even smelled the lamb chops Leah had spent the past 2 hours making. After Billy died, either Leah or Sue would always send over dinner, or come over and make some for me. I don't know what I would have done without them and my pack brothers. Or my Nessie. She helps me through everything. I barely sat down to eat when the phone rang. I knew who it was, it had to be her.

"Nessie?" I practically screamed with joy into the phone.

"Hey, Jake. I just wanted to tell you that we have landed and are about to get picked up. I miss you. I love ya! Oh Daddy says it's time for us to go. Bye, I will talk to you later." And I heard the click.

"She is safe." I said, I couldn't help but smile. I could practically see how happy she was over the phone.

"You're wearing that 'oh I'm a hopeless imprintee' smile again." Leah said. Is she ever not sarcastic?

"You know, if I hadn't imprinted, I would have probably fallen in love with you, since you're so nice and charming."

"Jacob, the food is getting cold. Just shut up and eat please."

My thoughts wandered back to my Nessie. And I'm sure I had what Leah always calls my stupid imprintee smile. But she knew not to say anything. Instead, she came over and gave me a hug, and said,

"She will be back before you know it. And she will tell you she loves you too. You know on patrol this morning, we all saw how you felt when she left. But Jake, I saw what the guys didn't see. What they can't see. I saw how she looked at you. I saw love for you in her eyes. So please cheer up, I can't afford to be ordered around by a dumb _and_ depressed Alpha." She chuckled.

Leah does that to me a lot. She knows how to cheer me up. Not that I'm usually depressed, but I don't miss Rachel and Rebecca as much when I'm with her and my pack. Never thought I would say this…hell never thought anyone would say this, but I love Leah Clearwater. She may be a bitch, but she makes a damn good Beta and an even better sister. Just then, the pack rolled in, and Leah gave them the "Jake is an idiot and we need to get him serious help speech." So they all tried to cheer me up, but no matter what, I still missed my Nessie.

A/N: Ahh, so bad. Terrible terrible. But I think I will like the next chapter, because Damien meets Nessie and well, we shall see what happens. But I feel bad for Jake. Reviews would be great!! I heart those review for me!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Damien's POV

Here we were, waiting for the Cullen's private jet to land when I began smelling a human…well, not exactly a human, but close enough. What was that smell? It was if it was compelling me to drink. It had only been a few days since my transformation and I was proud of the fact that I hadn't drunk any human blood yet. But this smell, it was irresistible. I wanted to leave and run away before I hurt anyone. My internal struggle must have been displayed on my face for Eleazar asked,

"Are you all right, Damien?"

"I think I smell a human, but the silly thing is I know it's not a human."

Just then I heard Edward's mind. _The smell you smell is my daughter, Renesmee, and if any harm should come to her, I promise, I will burn you if it's the last thing I do._

_Well, seeing as I am a newborn, I don't think you will be able to do anything, Edward, I thought._

_I won't fight alone, I have Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and of course, my wife, Bella who wouldn't give a second thought about fighting when it came to Renesmee. Oh, and Jacob won't let you be either._

Just when I was wondering what to say next, I saw the entire Cullen family coming out, resembling bulls coming into a ring to fight a matador. The only one who seemed confused was the stupid half-ling. As soon as I thought that, Edward hissed loudly. The fire in my throat couldn't be contained anymore. So I ran as fast as I could. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper took off following me. They ran and ran and ran, but I was faster, probably due to my newborn strength. Eventually, they stopped following me, only because Edward was getting worried about the situation back home. I had been running for almost 7 hours. I sighed; it would be a long time before I went back to what I now called home. This was all Renesmee's fault. I attacked a deer. My thirst still wasn't quenched. I drank from the blood of 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 deer and still my throat burned. I craved Renesmee, I needed her blood. No, I had to go back home. I have to have Renesmee's blood, because the fact of the matter is, I am a monster now.

Meanwhile at the Delani house

Edward POV

I couldn't believe it. That newborn had the audacity to think of my Renesmee like that. I had told everyone in the plane what was going and then Eleazar, Carlisle and I had a discussion. We agreed that since Damien had left, we wouldn't tell Renesmee anything, until he came back, if he came back. My child's innocence needn't be spoiled due to some brat. Kate and Garrett's wedding would go as planned because the other guests had begun to arrive. Lucky for us, Zafrina was here and was a good distraction for Renesmee. She said Nahuel and his sisters were to come later as well. But there was no doubt that I was worried. It wasn't only the fact that he thirsted for my only and most beloved daughter. It was the fact that his thoughts mirrored the way I originally felt about Bella. I couldn't help but wonder…no it was impossible. As much as it pains me to say it, Renesmee is Jacob's. He was born for her. And I would take the mutt any day over that prude, Damien. Just then Jasper thought that he wanted to talk to me privately, and he didn't seem like he was in a good mood. We went outside for a walk because we knew everyone was inside assisting Alice to do what she does best.

Just then, Jasper sent waves of calm to me and kept me calm until I entered the house. I saw Damien with Emmett, Garrett and Eleazar tried holding him back but to no avail because Damien was a new born. Kate kept on shocking him, but he didn't seem to be getting any weaker. Jasper sent waves of calm towards Damien. He abruptly left, his thoughts still consumed of my Renesmee. My little Renesmee sat in the corner, in my Bella's arms. Bella was talking to her and trying to sooth her. As soon as she saw me, she ran out of her mother's arms and jumped into mine, like she used to when she was little. I cradled her. Her thoughts showed me how curious she was. She wanted to know why Damien hated her so much. She wondered what she had done to upset him so much that he basically attacked her.

"It's not your fault at all, love." I told her.

"I still think I should go and apologize to him, Daddy. "

"Sweetheart, there is nothing to apologize for."

"But Daddy-"

"All right, all right. If it means that much to you, you can apologize to him later. Not now."

_I'm glad you came, Daddy. I was scared without you. I mean I know everyone else was here, but still, I feel better when you're around. I love you, Daddy._

Just then, Nahuel entered the room.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Nahuel!" Renesmee exclaimed, jumping out of my arms and running to hug him. Nahuel seems to be thinking of how Renesmee is no longer a child, and that she is indeed beautiful. Well, isn't this simply peachy? As if Jacob fawning over her weren't enough, I have two others who are about to pursue my daughter? I went up and decided to talk to Bella.

"We are leaving. I can't handle hearing Nahuel's and that prude's thoughts on Renesmee. We shall leave at once."

"Calm down, Edward. She is no longer a little girl. Renesmee is-"

"She most certainly is. She is my little girl."

"Edward, you can't fight this forever, love. Although, I must say, I am worried as well."

"How about we take a hunting trip, Bella? I need to relax."

"Hunting isn't the only thing that can help you relax, Edward." Bella said, as she reached and pulled over my shirt.

"Really, why don't you fill in on exactly what you had in mind?" I said, giving her the crooked smile she loves.

"Better yet, I will show you." She said, closing the gap between us.

Nessie POV

"It was good catching up with you, Nahuel."

"I'm about to go hunting, would you care to join me?"

"No, thank you. I have some things to take care of. "And with that, I left and went into Damien's room. I was a little scared, but I wanted to know what I had done to deserve such treatment.

"Well, the fact that you exist should be a sufficient answer."

How did he know what I was thinking? And I only tell people what I want them to know. The only person who I communicate with without talking is Daddy. I didn't give Damien permission to pry into my head.

"Well, it's not like I can help it."

What does he mean by that?

"I can read minds, just like your father."

"Oh, I said. That's cool. I can-"

"I know all about you and your silly power. If you could call it that." He smirked.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"I just answered your question. My, my, you're dense."

"Well, at least I'm not rude like you." I said. Two can play this game.

"Game? Well, I supposed I shouldn't be surprised. Everything is a game for you isn't it? Precious Princess Renesmee?"

He said my name as if it were the most disgusting name in the world.

"Well, I could be nice and say no, but then I would be lying. You are nothing but a spoiled, pampered, rich, self-centered, selfish brat. I mean you killed your own mother, and then have the audacity to think of how much you love your parents."

Tears filled my eyes. I needed to talk to Mommy and Daddy. But I wouldn't give Damien the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Does it matter? Because you seem to forget a very important thing: I can _**hear**_ your thoughts."

"Yes, well, my Daddy is a much better mind reader than you will ever be." I huffed.

"Really? Can he read your mother's mind? Without her shield being down?"

I was speechless.

"I can read your mother's mind, even through her shield."

That is not fair. I'm supposed to be the only one who can penetrate Momma's shield. It was _my _privilege. Not his.

"There you are. Self-centered Renesmee. _'I'm supposed to be the only one who can penetrate Momma's shield._' Just because you can do something, doesn't mean that others shouldn't be allowed to do it."

I couldn't take it anymore. I went to the room Momma and Daddy were staying in.

"I hate him. He is rude, obnoxious and completely inconsiderate." Then I showed Momma the entire conversation I just had with Damien. I knew Daddy had already heard the entire conversation being replayed in my mind, but then again, I don't mind it when Daddy reads my mind. He is my Daddy, and he is perfect. My Daddy smiles upon hearing my thoughts.

"Darling, tomorrow is Kate and Garrett's wedding. We were planning on staying a while longer, but if it makes you happy, we can leave the day after the wedding. Right, Edward?" Momma said.

"Yes, love. In fact, if Renesmee wants, we can leave this very moment." He looks at me.

The offer is very tempting but then that would prove that idiot right.

"No, Daddy, that is all right. I don't want to hurt Kate and Garrett by coming here all the way and not staying for their wedding. But can we leave the very next day?"

"Of course, my dear." Daddy said.

"And no matter what anyone says, you are a wonderful person, Renesmee. You are kind, considerate, and beautiful in every imaginable way, honey." Momma adds.

I give my parents a hug each, and then we have a family hug. Realizing how exhausted I really am, I put my head in Momma's lap, and ask Daddy to sing for me. I fell asleep within minutes.

A/N: Was the chapter too long? Idk. Reviews = AMAZING!! *Begs* So please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee POV

I sighed in relief, the vows were exchanged, Eleazar performed the ceremony himself. The newlyweds made their way for the reception to be held in the yard. Aunt Alice, as always, had gone overboard and the decorations were definitely beautiful. Songs started playing and because Momma didn't wanna dance, I danced with Daddy. He taught me how to dance when I was little, simultaneously teaching how to play the piano as well. I was happy in my father's arms, secure, stable, and strong.

"He wants to steal you away from me." My Daddy said, interrupting my blissful thoughts.

"Who, Daddy?"

"Nahuel. He wants to dance with you. He is about to come over here and steal you away from me."

"May I have this dance?" Nahuel said, ever so politely, and some for odd reason, my heart sped up, and I could feel the blush spreading across my face.

"Certainly, Nahuel."I said, giving him my hand.

* * *

Edward POV

I watched as my little girl walked away with Nahuel. My innocent baby didn't get the subtle meaning of my words. She couldn't read Nahuel's mind, and she didn't know the thoughts and feelings he harbored for her. She was dancing innocently, admiring Nahuel's dancing skills.

"She is growing up, Edward, and you can't do anything to stop it." Bella came up as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know, that's what I am afraid of, love. She is just so oblivious. I know sometimes she looks at us and wonders if she will ever have a love like that. I honestly don't know what to do, Bella. She doesn't realize how Jacob feels about her."

"I hope everything works out for her and Jake…after all, she is destined for him." Bella made sure to whisper in a voice that Nessie wouldn't overhear.

Suddenly, I heard Damien's thoughts. I knew he wasn't listening to mine, because he was too engrossed by Nessie and Nahuel dancing. But I would pick Nahuel over Damien and I would take Jake over the both of them, hands down, no questions asked. Never in the entire of my life, did I think I would pick a mutt over those of my own kind. But Jake has more than proven his worth over the years and for the love he has (much to my chagrin) showered on Renesmee, I will forever be grateful.

* * *

Damien POV

I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. Nessie dancing with Nahuel. I mean, she is obviously as dense I thought, because she is way too beautiful for Nahuel. I mean, I understand that she is the only of his kind that isn't related to him, but still. The boy needs to have some class. Wow, I just contradicted myself, for the first time ever. I don't ever recall doing that, even in my meek human life.

First, I say Nessie is too good for Nahuel and then I say Nahuel doesn't have any class in courting or rather, his pathetic attempt to court her. What is happening to me? All of this has happened due to Nessie. And I'm not sure if I like where this is going. I need to leave again. I excused myself from the party and took a walk outside, in the glorious snow. I began to ponder what was going on, when I heard someone's footsteps.

I turned to Nessie, talk about speaking of the devil.

"Hey, Damien." She said.

"What are you doing? Stalking me?"

"No, I was just wondering why you left the party and whether it was because of me."

"There you go again, you self-centered half-ling. My life doesn't revolve around you. Everything I do isn't your concern. So why don't you just go back to the party, Nessie?"

"Well, I was thinking if I did something wrong again, and I came to apologize. Whatever it is I did, I'm sorry, Damien."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It has nothing to do with you? You mean nothing to me you stupid, self-centered, attractive, selfish, rude, stuck-up, spoiled brat?"

"You know, Damien, I remembered how you reacted to me earlier. I thought maybe I caused you pain again. I came to apologize. But you are absolutely right, I am a fool. I was a fool to think that an arrogant prude like you would ever care about someone else. I was wrong to think maybe we could be friends."

And with that tirade coming to an end, she stalked off. She seemed really hurt, and for a fraction of a second, I wanted to run after her and apologize for my rude behavior. But then I decided I didn't care what Renesmee Carlie Cullen thought about me. Because it didn't matter. Nope, it most certainly didn't matter.

A/N: So reviews are wonderful!! Please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee POV

The last of things were finally packed and we were all set to go. Normally we would have left last, but due to a certain vampire, our entire vacation was ruined. My Dad came in and told that our jet was ready and Uncle Emmett carried the bags and put them in the cargo area. I hugged all my cousins, hugging Kate and Garrett longer than the others and wished them congratulations on their new life or existence as Dad would put it. Grandpa was the last to come in and wave at everyone. I was intrigued by Damien, but if he was going to be rude, well then I wouldn't be nice either.

Jacob POV

I couldn't wait. My Nessie was coming home. She called after the reception yesterday and said they would be coming home early. Leah and I stayed up all night talking and she thinks I should tell Nessie about the imprinting.

"Well, she already knows there is like a connection between the two of you-don't ask how I know, I just do ok? I don't need to be in your head to know what you are thinking. But anyway, before the puzzled look on your face rudely interrupted me I was saying, just like Claire knows with Quil and Kim knew with Jared, and Emily knew-"and then Leah fell silent, and I couldn't blame her. She doesn't complain or talk about her pain anymore, but I still see it. "So you wouldn't be telling her anything she already didn't know, you would just be giving a name to the special relationship you have with her, that no one else has with her and that you have with no one else. Why else would she call you "my Jacob"? Think about it, kid."

"You have a point, Leah. But I don't think Edward and Bella want her to know yet." I said, because surely they would have told me.

"Ok, I get that Jake, but what do you think you should do?"

"I feel the same way you do about it, Leah. I think I should tell her."

"Then tell her, Jacob. Your instincts are always based on what is best for Nessie, and I think it is high time she knew the depth of your relationship."

"I think I will talk to Edward and Bella first, though."

"Whatever you gotta do, Jake, whatever you gotta do. Well, now I am off to fu-." She shut up as Quil walked in with Claire, and Leah's a harpy that goes without saying, but she loves Claire like a mother. But in case, you're wondering, who Leah wanted to, you know, with, she has found a man that is like 6' 7", so he is basically my height, and really muscular, although Quil, Embry and I all agree Leah is way too hot for him. Leah said he like stalked her until she finally said yes. So Quil, Embry, Seth, and I have a theory, that this guy is a wolf, and Leah is his imprint. But he isn't from La Push, and we aren't gonna go like snooping or anything, 'cause then the crazy she-wolf would find out. And we may love her, but doesn't mean it's worth aggravating her. Because honestly, and no one will admit it, but we are all scared shitless when it comes to Leah. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hey, Eddy."

"Jacob, please do not refer me as Eddy. And Bella and I would like to discuss something with you, it involves Nessie, so if you could please come over soon, that would be great."

"Is she hurt? Who hurt her? Will she be okay? Edward!! Please tell me!!!!!!" I exclaimed, faster and louder than any human could manage.

"She is excellent health, but I do need you to come here quick, Jacob." And then he hung up.

"Going over to the leeches?" Leah asked, as always with her sarcastic tone.

"Yeah." I said, nodding my head.

"All right, but if you need any back-up…don't bother me, I will be busy, if you catch my drift. Quil is busy playing with dolls and ponies; Embry is helping his mom at the shop, so I guess Seth is your only option. And if Nessie rejects you, fight for her. I don't say this because I care, lest you get the wrong idea. I just, well…maybe I do care, but if you tell anyone that I have a soft side… I swear Jacob Black; I will cut you worse than Bon Qui Qui."

Just then, Embry and Seth came in, and so it was only natural for us to want to tease Leah, because she cared. Although, deep down, we were all grateful for the things she does for the pack. But then I remember Nessie, and I say bye to everyone and I head over to the Cullen's.

Edward POV

Who would have thought, that I would willingly welcome that dog into my living room. But I think it is high time Nessie knows about the imprinting, as much as I would like to keep my little girl from growing up, Bella is right, she is no longer a little girl. And the truth of the matter is, if anyone is good enough for my Renesmee, it is Jacob. Even he is a dog. Nahuel only really likes Nessie because she is the only one of his kind who is not related to him. I can hear Jacob's thoughts, so he isn't far away. I open the door, and see him running towards the house.

"So, Edward, I am here. What did you want to talk about regarding Nessie?"

"I think it's time to tell her."

"Edward, you mean…?"

"Yes, Jacob, I think it is time to tell Nessie the imprinting."

"Edward, I wanted to do that too".

"Yes, I know, dog. I can read your mind."

"So when do you think I should tell her?"

"Well, I think I should talk to her tonight, and maybe sort of prepare her for this, because it is big news and I don't want her to feel betrayed since this was kept from her. I want her to know that we only did this so that she knows she has a choice, although you two are meant to be.

Jacob POV

What Edward was saying made sense, because I don't want Nessie to feel like she is obligated to love me, because I want her in my life in any way, shape, or form. I want her to have a choice, but if she feels the same way or if she thinks that maybe she could spend the rest of her life with me, then I would be the happiest wolf-

"Shape-shifter." Edward put in. Why does the guy always have to be so proper? Now he chuckles. But anyway, _before I was so rudely interrupted_, I would be the happiest wolf on the planet.

"So I will talk to her tonight, and then you may come over tomorrow, and you can tell her. But personally, she is so fond of you; I don't think you will have a problem, Jacob." Edward said, smiling.

A/N: *ducks tomatoes* I know I have been bad about updating this story and my other one, Invisible. I am really very sorry, but there have been many issues in my family lately, and I have had a lot on my plate. Hopefully this makes up for that, again, I am really very sorry and I will try to keep updating as soon as possible and whenever I can. Reviews = LOVE!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Renesmee POV

I was getting ready for bed, and I was waiting for Daddy and Momma to come in. It was time to tuck me in, and then I heard the door open, and I saw my Daddy. I smiled, and I was wondering what song he was going to sing and when Momma would come, when he said,

"Sweetheart, I'm not singing to you tonight, well not now, at least, maybe later if you need it."

_Why Daddy?_ I thought. I was truly confused.

"Renesmee, love, there has been something that has been kept from you since your childhood. It has to do with Jake, and I am not sure how you will exactly take it."

_What exactly do you mean, Daddy?_

"That is for Jake to tell you, but I will ask this much of you: please listen to him carefully, and understand what he has to say. Please don't judge him darling."

"Okay, Daddy, I'm really confused, but I will do as you say." I said, nodding my head.

"Would you like me to sing to you?" my Daddy asked.

I touched his face, even though he knew the answer. As my father began singing to me, I drifted into a deep slumber.

I woke up bright and early the next morning. I smelt the eggs my dad was preparing for me, and Mom was walking in with some of Grandma's homemade trifle pudding. It was as if some secret code was going on between my parents. Jake was coming later to pick me up and tell the big secret Daddy talked to me about last night. I sighed and sat down and ate my breakfast in silence. As I finished, I heard Jake's car pull up in our driveway of our cottage. Impeccable timing, isn't it? I kissed both of my parents' good-bye and I didn't need Uncle Jasper's gift to feel their anxiety. I wondered why they were reacting like this. Neither Mom nor Daddy said anything while I was eating and usually they are always asking about my plans for the day.

I hopped into Jake's car and said,

"All right, Jake. Let's go."

Jake didn't say anything, but smiled somewhat forcefully. He was acting weird today too.

We arrived in a park not too far away from my house where Jake used to take me when I was much younger. Jake and I hadn't come in here in-

"4 years, the last time we came here was four years ago, when you were still a little girl, Nessie."

"Jake, what are you talking about?"

"Nessie, how long have you known me?"

"Forever, Jake. You've been around since…well, since before I was born. I know that you kinda had a thing for Mom." I said, laughing, because I still thought the idea of Mom even wanting to be with Jacob was simply ridiculous.

"To be honest, I was never in love with your mother."

"What?"

"I was never really attracted to your mother, Nessie."

"Yeah, you were, Jake. You even tried to forcefully imprint on her." I said, this conversion was getting really awkward.

"What would you do if I told you that I did imprint?"

"On my mom?"

"No, not on Bella." Jake said, the pain evident on his face. _Where is this going?_ I asked, raising my hand up to his face.

"I imprinted, Nessie."

"That's great, Jake. I'm really happy for you, who did you imprint on?"

"You."

And then my world came crashing down. I had always thought of him as "my Jacob" but never once did I feel anything more than platonic love for him.

"Was it because of my mother? I know I am like her in many ways, but Jake-"

"No, I thought I loved your mother because it was always you."

"What? I am thoroughly confused."

"It was always the part of you that was in her. Once I saw you and I imprinted, it all made sense. I was never in love with Bella, it was you."

"So you're in love with me? Have you always been?"

"I have always loved you, but in different ways. I became whatever you needed, Nessie. My instincts always tell me to do what is best for you." He said with such a deepness in his eyes, that even if I had not understood the precious bond of imprinting from afore knowledge, I would have realized the truth to his words."

"But if I just want to be friends for now, Jake?"

"Sure, that's great, Nessie. I am not in any hurry for you to grow up. Take your time."

"You didn't understand what I meant, Jacob."

Jacob POV

Jacob? JACOB? She only calls me that when she is either mad or upset or something else unpredictable.

"I am not in love with you." And then I wished I was dead.

"Nessie, I know you feel like that now, but one day you will realize that you were meant for me and I was born to love you." I told her gently, I didn't want to put any pressure on her.

"No, Jake, you're still not getting it. I could _never_ love you like that. I mean just look at the facts; you're a werewolf, and I am a "cold one". The two just don't mix."

"Actually, you're body temperature is pretty much the same as mine." I said, chuckling. "And that's not all; we both have 24 sets of chromosomes. See even biologically, we are perfect for each other."

"Jake, I don't want this. I don't want to love you like that, do you have any idea how I feel right now? If you really know my best interests, then how can you expect me to go along with this?"

Then the tears started falling. I couldn't help myself but my death wish earlier, yeah well, I think I have already died and gone to hell.

"Jake, that' snot what I meant. You know that. No one takes care of me the way you do. Not even Momma and Daddy."

Renesmee POV

I had to let him know the truth, which was that I did love him, just not in the way he wanted me to.

"But Nessie, I'm not trying to force you into anything. I only want what you want, but the fact is that we are soul mates and we are meant for each other."

"Jake, I want a love story like my parents. A romance that is still blooming, even today." I said, smiling.

"Nessie, we can have whatever you want. I will be whatever you want."

"Jake, you're still not getting it. I don't know if I can explain it any better." Now I was getting mad, or frustrated rather. To be honest, I wanted to love Jake, like he loves me, but love isn't something that is just forced on. It grows through time. Like my parents, for example.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" he asked.

_I want to go home. _I said putting my hand to his cheek again, _but first…_ and then I showed him memories of my entire life, the best memories I had with him, and how I didn't want to lose my best friend.

"Jake, I…just need time to think." I said, truthfully.

"I understand, Nessie. I will be here whenever you're ready for me."

The car ride home had pin-drop silence. Well, our superhuman ears would have heard it anyway, but it was so silent in the car, a human would have heard pins drop.

I got out and immediately thought, _Daddy?_

My dad came out of the house, and I ran into his arms. I cried while he just gently stroked my hair.

"It's all right, baby. Everything will turn out for the best."

"Daddy, I just…I…I don't know what to do."

"Sweetheart, you are just like me, you know. Do you think maybe you want to get away for a little while? Your mother and I were discussing this while you were gone."

I was so pre-occupied; I hadn't even realized when Mom came into the room.

"Sweety, you know that audition you did for Excelsior Music Academy when we were in New York?"

"That seems like a good idea, it's a month long camp, if I remember correctly?"

"Yes darling, and if you need more time than that, all three of us understand." My Dad said.

Just then, the phone rang. It was Aunt Alice, surprise, surprise. I could hear her saying that she had already booked the tickets, paid my tuition, arranged for my housing, and needless to say, a shopping trip for clothes, not that Aunt Alice even needed an excuse to shop, but I think she likes it when we give her one.

"I think she does, too." Dad said. People are right; I am just like my father.

"That is true, love."

So Daddy began singing my lullaby to me, and Momma stroked my hair, and I fell asleep in my mother's arms.

A/N: Excelsior Academy is a fictitious music academy in my story. Nessie auditioned for it and Edward also went there, like 20 years ago, so yeah, I just wanted to clear that up, because I know it was sort of confusing, and I think it sounds like a real school, so just in case it is, I don't own it. Please leave reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter takes place when Nessie is at Excelsior. Something I else I forgot to mention in the last chapter is that Edward also went to Excelsior, I wanted to mention it, but I couldn't find a good place.

* * *

Renesmee POV

I loved Excelsior; it was just as magnificent as Daddy described it. All the teachers remembered my father and what an excellent musician he was-is. They all said how I was like my father in every way. I was dubbed "Little Edward" and one professor even calls me Edward Jr. I hadn't called Mom and Dad since I had arrived, and I think it was high time I did. I dialed my father's number.

"Hey, Daddy." I said, clutching my cell phone.

"Hello, darling. Your mother and I have been waiting for your call relentlessly." My father said.

"I know, Dad. I just…"

"Needed some time?" My Dad answered for me.

"Yes, although I must say, I am thoroughly enjoying myself here. Everyone talks about you here. They all remember you. They say I am just like you, in every way."

"Nessie, love, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, and I hope to see you home in about 3 weeks. Your mother and I miss you dearly. Emmett hasn't played a video game since you left and Jasper can't even manage to manipulate all of our sad moods because he himself is missing you so much. Esme made the food the way you like it, and simply stared at it. We all miss you."

I couldn't help but feel even guiltier for the pain I had caused my family because I am so selfish. There was another to whom I had caused unbearable and immense pain.

"What about Jake?"

"Well, the family can still deal with being you being gone. But I am not so sure about Jacob." I could feel Jacob's sadness from here, in Excelsior, miles away from La Push, yet I could almost see him, crying in Leah's arms, or maybe on Seth's shoulders. I could see Quil and Embry probably talking to him. The tears began to form in my eyes as well. I hated what I had done to my best friend.

"Daddy, what would you say if I decided to come home early? Or wait, did Aunt Alice already see that and let you guys know?"

"Well, sweetheart, I did know but I wanted to hear it from you. We all love you and your tickets for tomorrow have already been booked."

"Ok, Daddy, I love you and tell Mom and everyone else I love them too. Yes, Dad, before you ask, that includes Jake."

"Take care, love. I hope to see you soon."

And then I hung up.

* * *

Edward POV

As I pushed the end key on the phone, I heard someone's mind. I had feared that this would happen.

"Really, Edward? You really thought that I would show up on your doorstep?"

"Well, I expect you have come to find Renesmee. Yes?"

"Well, obviously, I mean you have already heard it in my head."

"She arrives tomorrow."

"I see. Well, I will be off, and I shall return tomorrow."

And with that, Damien left.

A/N: Dun dun dun…okay that was a little dorky, I will admit. So I am pretty excited about the next chapter. We shall see what happens. Oh and I would love some feedback. Please review!!! I don't even have ten, that's sad…


	8. Chapter 8

Renesmee POV

I was finally home. I had a lot of time to think at Excelsior, and my decision, well… I had decided that while Jake and I would stay friends, he did imprint on me. That would make us soul mates…but he did say I still had a choice. _Well, my favorite mind reader, I am surprised that you haven't come out yet. Even after hearing all this in my thoughts. _Then I saw perhaps the one person I least expected to see.

Damien.

"Wow, I certainly feel the love, love." He said, with a smirk. Oh how I hated that smirk. Then he laughs.

"Why aren't you wondering why I am here?"

"Because I am wondering why you are reading my mind when I clearly said you weren't allowed to?"

"Well, at least you're wondering about me." He said, with a smile. Not a smirk but a real smile, one that I had yet to see. I smiled to myself simply thinking about how I could get used to that smile, but I mentally slapped myself. The worst part was-

"I heard all of it." Damien said, again with that smile.

I huffed and stomped into the house. Where were my parents?

"They are out hunting." Damien said. "They wanted some time alone."

I decided I wasn't hungry and that since I hadn't seen Jake yet, I would go visit him.

"Why would you want to visit that dog?" Damien said. And an unexpected furry arose within me.

"That _dog_ is my best friend. He has always been there for me. And _you_ have no right to talk about him like that." I said, I could almost see my nostrils flaring.

"He's pleased to hear you say that." Damien said.

I turned around, and I beamed. Jake looked pretty happy too. I was happy to see Jake, but I felt bad. Why did I feel like Damien had to approve of Jake? I mean Jake was my friend, not his. And I could care less what Damien thinks. What is going on with me? Pushing all thoughts aside, I skipped over to Jake and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you, Ness."

"I missed you so much, Jake." I said, meaning every word.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Jake said, grinning at me.

"Do you wanna go somewhere, Jake?"

"Sure, let's go. We can decide in the car."

And with that, Jake and I left.

There was a comfortable silence in the car and then Jake asked,

"So what was that leech saying about me?"

"I am a leech, too, you know, Jake."

"Yes, but vegetarian leeches are allowed in the treaty."

"He's a vegetarian, too. You know the Delani clan?"

"Are they the leeches from the Amazon?" Jake said, obviously confused. He was confused seven years ago, when everyone came to testify that I wasn't an immortal child.

"No, they are the ones from Alaska, Jacob."

"Oh."

"Well, he is from there and they are vegetarians too. Just like us. So you can't get mad at him."

* * *

Jacob POV

Well, how was I supposed to know? It's not like I cared. And anyone normal werewolf would get confused because there was so many of them. And why did my Nessie care? She hated that leech right? But I must say I was surprised when she said,

"Can we go to my parents' meadow?"

"Sure." I said, because I couldn't deny her anything.

And we drove to her parents' meadow. My heart sped up. Maybe she was finally going to admit her feelings for me. We both stepped out and sat down under a tree.

"Jake, I thought about you said. And I think we should stay friends."

And my heart sank.

"But, Jake, I know how hard this must be for you. Please understand. I am not ready for anything."

"Don't worry, Nessie. I will wait forever if you want me too."

"That's the thing, Jake. I don't its fair for you to wait. I mean you have waited seven years for me. I don't love you…yet. I may, though, maybe." She said, with the most radiant smile in the world. I couldn't control myself,

I kissed her. And look at my luck, she kissed me back. Or maybe it was my imagination? Because she pulled away too quickly.

"Jake, what was that for?" Then she punched me. Well, she is Bella's daughter. And this time, it hurt. Not just physically, (well it did hurt physically, but can we concentrate on my heart's hurt please? Thank you) but I felt horrible. I thought that's what she wanted. Before my eyes, she got up and started running. I ran after her, and I phased so I could catch up with her. Oh well, there goes another pair of jeans. But I honestly couldn't care. I ran harder than I had ever run before. Racing Edward had made her faster than I thought. She kept on running and I kept on following her, all the way home. I had almost caught up to her when she started running even faster than before. And stupid Leah and Seth phased and were still yelling at each other,

**Mom said that it was your turn to do the laundry. Grow up, Seth.**

_Leah, I forgot. Geez, will you calm down a little? It's not a big deal. I will do it when we phase back. _

Shut up both of you!! I don't have time for this.

And then both of them saw what had happened, in my head.

**I am really sorry, Jake.**

_Go on, Jake. We won't disturb you anymore. _And then both of them phased.

And then I saw my Nessie. My love. My life. My world. My everything. In that STUPID LEECH'S ARMS!!! I growled. She was crying and that idiot was gently stroking her hair and comforting her. Usually, when she's sad, she comes running into my arms. I wanted to run and rip every freaking body part of that leech. But he has Nessie in his arms. What if she got hurt? I growled. She turned around and saw me. She started crying even harder. She was yelling at me to go away, although I'm not exactly sure what she was saying, all I saw was that Nessie was crying, and I had to make her feel better. I went into the woods, and phased back. I came back, only to see, that Nessie and the leech were walking back into the cottage. I went in to talk to her.

"Go home, dog." The leech said.

"Yeah, well at least I am not a bloodsucker. At least I would never even accidentally attack a human and try to drink their blood." As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, I regretted them, seeing the look on Nessie's face. A memory of when she was younger, and almost attacked a boy who was physically her age flashed in my head. She cried harder and went up to her room. I ran after her. But the leech stopped me. Damn, he was strong.

"The name's Damien, dog. And I highly suggest you don't go after her. You have done enough damage." And I was about to say something back, when I heard,

"He's right, Jacob. Go home. I don't wanna see you right now."

And I left, heart-broken, no not just heart-broken. My soul was torn. Ripped to bits.

A/N: So, yeah there you go, another update. Thank you to all those who review. And for those of you that don't, you should. Please!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello all you wonderful people, I am officially back from my vacation. Thank you all for waiting so patiently for an update, and now of course, I shall update more often. Anyway, here is chapter 9!

Jacob POV

"Do you realize that she's bound to come around sooner or later, right?" Embry said. What did he know? I know I screwed everything up, but no way in hell was I gonna let that leech take Renesmee. Nope. Definitely not happening. I was about to give Embry my master plan when Seth burst in through my front door.

"Hey Jake, you know that Nahuel guy, the other half human half vampire? Edward says he's flying in a few minutes."

What? As if mind-reading leech the second edition weren't enough…now I have the other half-leech to deal with. But my Nessie's love is more than worth it, that I know. I will fight for her approval till the end of time. I don't care if I have to wait forever, although that would kind of suck.

"Will you stop talking to yourself and head over to the leeches' already? You know, before the end of the century, maybe?"

"Leah, sometimes I can't tell if I love your sarcasm or hate it."

"Jake, for that, you would need a brain, which you don't have and unfortunately you can't buy one at the souvenir shop Embry's mom runs, so you're not getting one anytime soon. What you do have, however, is the ability to phase into a wolf, so I suggest you use it, and start wooing Renesmee."

I couldn't argue with her on that. I took off my clothes, and phased, and then I ran to the Cullen's. Sure enough, there was Nahuel, greeting everyone like he was already part of the family. I went into the woods, and phased back, and entered the house, or mansion, whatever you wanna call it. Nahuel was hugging Nessie tightly, and I wanted to rip his arms off. I heard Edward chuckling, because as always, he was reading my thoughts. Where was Damien? I gotta keep track of all the competition. Edward nods, as if approving of my theory. Thank you, Pop, I think in my head because I know it will annoy him. I decide now would be a good time to introduce myself.

"Hello, Nahuel. I am Jacob Black. I don't know if you remember me, but-?"

"Oh, of course, I remember you. You're one of the shape-shifters aren't you? I am charmed to meet you again." And he extends his hand, but I can see right through his façade. First, he acts like he wants to be my friend and help me, but then he is just going to backstab me, after all he is a good for nothing leech. The only good leeches around here are Edward, Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Carlilse. And the only good vampire here is Bella and the most amazing person in the world is Renesmee.

"Would you like to dine with me tonight?" I heard Nahuel ask, snapping my out of my thoughts. Is he gay? Did he just ask me out? Then I realized he was talking to my Nessie.

"Of course not" I answered for her. Immediately, she turned, and glared at me. But I didn't care. Even if I wasn't jealous, this is a safety issue. Edward snorts. "Nessie, I won't allow you to go out with him."

"I would love to, Nahuel. But you must be tired, how about you go and freshen up and rest a bit." Renesmee replied, and I almost heard my jaw drop. How could she do that? Suddenly Damien walked in, and judging by the look on his face, he was every bit as jealous as I was. Nahuel went up the stairs.

"Jacob, I would like to have a word with you." The "in private" part went without saying. I followed her and I knew what was coming. "What the hell do you think of yourself? You're my best friend, and I know you imprinted on me, but you do not have _any_ right to make my decisions for me. I can date whoever I please. After all, you yourself said that I had a choice.

"Yes, Nessie, but please, not him. Or Damien, or any other guy." I said. Renesmee was my imprint and I wanted her to be happy but my instincts also told me what was best for her and even if they hadn't, any idiot could tell that I was the only one for her. Then she started crying. I could deal with many things in the world, but I would never, ever be able to stand the sight of Nessie crying.

"Jacob, you're my best friend. You know me better than anyone else probably does, but why can't you just understand that I can't love you? How can a vampire love a werewolf? And moreover, how can a girl love a man who was in love with her mother at one point in time? Explain to me, Jacob. How can I say yes? "

"Because, one you are not a vampire, you're half. Two, I never loved your mother. It was always you. We had to be together, from the very beginning. Don't you see, Renesmee? I was born to love you." I pleaded.

"Jake, I will go on a date with Nahuel, and you can't do anything to stop me."

"Ok, Ness. Whatever you say. I will allow you to go on a date with Nahuel." But that doesn't mean I won't show up. Muahhhaahhhha. Yeah, well, I think the villainous laugh doesn't suit me. It's more of Blondie's thing. But for now, I am going to go and plan with my pack, because I have a date to crash.

Damien POV

I watched as the dog pranced off. I heard all his thoughts, and he loved Bella? Sure, she was pretty but I didn't think anyone would even dare look at her, especially considering how possessive Edward was about her. But that would be a tale for another time, perhaps. Or I would just ask Renesmee. I could tell by her thoughts that her walls that kept me out were slowly diminishing. Not that I would push her, in fact, I would do the opposite, because her safety is what matters to me the most. I realize that I love her now. I don't think I can keep on going on like this. I won't pressure her like Jake keeps on doing, because it is ultimately her choice. This is going to be an interesting game, with Jacob and Nahuel both in the mix. May the best vampire win…oh wait, I'm the only vampire, so that means me.

A/N: I am having mixed feelings about this particular chapter, so please review. Also, I can't wait for the date tomorrow. That should be interesting. Please Review!! (pretty pretty pretty please)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who keeps on reading and thank those who review even more!! Thank you and hopefully this makes up for the long wait I have had.

Renesmee POV

As I was getting ready for my date with Nahuel, I couldn't help but think about Jacob and his persistence. Not that I was attracted to him by any means, because no, I most certainly wasn't, Jacob was simply the best friend I ever had and would ever need. Even if I won't ever find love, I could lead a happy life with Jake. Whoa, where had that come from? Growing up is so confusing.

"Yes, it most certainly can be." I heard someone say.

I turned around to see Damien, not surprised in the least. Usually if someone reads my mind, it's my Daddy, but Damien just doesn't seem to comprehend how violated I feel when he reads my mind. So I just don't care anymore. He chuckles, and I wonder if he wasn't such an arrogant, rude, obnoxious, haughty person, he would remind me of my dad.

"You're dad is exactly what you described."

Oh the nerve of him!!! I would hurt him, but then I would get my dress ruined, and then Nahuel wouldn't be impressed. Strange, he is walking out. One mind reader and another one walks in. Only this one is someone I love dearly.

"You look beautiful." My Daddy said.

I blush. My poor father, it must be hard for him to see his little girl growing up.

"More than you can imagine, love. But I do know that you are no longer a little girl, although you will always be my little girl. And you may develop certain feelings for-"

"You don't have to say anything else, Daddy." I could tell how hard it was for him to say all of those things to me.

"It's getting time for you to go. Nahuel must arriving soon, and you're mother has her shield down. She is telling me to leave, so I shall go now sweetheart. But remember, love, if he so much as looks at you against your own, I will have Jacob kill him."

_You'd still rather have Mom mad at Jake, even after all these years of truce?_

"Precisely. After all, it's much more entertaining when she scolds Jake for being overprotective when she's mad at me for the same thing. "

"Edward! I thought I told you to-" I heard my mother yelling from downstairs.

"Coming, love! I had better go down there, before she kills me, or burns me shall I say?" I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, Daddy. I love you."

I finished and went downstairs myself. I found that my parents had already left. I'm sure Mom made him take her out, so that he wouldn't get ridiculously overprotective at the last moment. I smiled to myself. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and I grinned, thinking Nahuel must be here. I opened the door and saw…

A/N: I know you hate me for a cliffhanger, but I have to do this…don't be mad at me. I am also really sorry for not updating in such a long time. Another update is coming soon, so please keep on checking!! And as always, reviews are wanted!! Pretty please!!!


	11. Chapter 11

_I finished and went downstairs myself. I found that my parents had already left. I'm sure Mom made Dad take her out, so that he wouldn't get ridiculously overprotective at the last moment. I smiled to myself. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and I grinned, thinking Nahuel must be here. I opened the door and saw…_

Jacob Black.

That was something I didn't expect. I knew what he was about to say: Nahuel isn't good enough for you, I'm your soulmate, you need me to protect you, we are meant to be…blah…blah…blah. I wasn't in the mood for this. And no way, I was going to take this.

"Listen, Jacob. I want you to know that-"

"No, Nessie. Please let me go first. I just want you to know that I love you very much. I always have and always will. But the most important thing to me is that you are happy. And you're right, Nessie, you deserve a chance to have a normal life. I just wanted to give you a hug, because who knows, maybe tomorrow, I may never get to hug you again." I could see the invisible tears in his eyes. The ones I knew no else would be able to see. But my tears weren't invisible. No, they flowed freely.

"Oh, Jake." I sobbed. "I love you, too. I just wish you didn't have to go through this pain. It's all my fault.-"

"No, Nessie. It's not. And I never want you to feel like this your fault, because it isn't. It's mine, I shouldn't have told you. I should have waited." I put a finger to his lips to silence him. I hugged him as he wiped my tears. "Now you go on that date, and you have the best time of your life, kay?"

I nodded and smiled. I turned as I heard the doorbell, and this time I was sure it was Nahuel, who else would it be?

And it was. He smiled, and said softly,

"I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"No, I am ready and I can't wait for what you have planned."

"I'm glad. Shall we leave?"

"Yes. Bye, Jacob." Even though I knew I would not get a reply back, and I didn't. But I wouldn't let that get to me. Because Jacob himself said, tonight was about me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious. I wanted to use my power, but my parents have been encouraging me to talk more. Well, Momma mostly, Daddy just lets me do whatever I want.

"Dinner." He said, and while I wished he would have kept an element of surprise, I still thought the idea was sweet.

We arrived at the restaurant in 25 minutes, although if I would have been driving it would have been less than 10. Yes, you guessed correctly, I get my speed, on foot and on wheels, from my father. But I wasn't going to be rude and complain. This was my first date and it was going to be a good experience. As we arrived in the restaurant, I immediately smelled Italian food. The fact that I abhorred any human food that wasn't cooked my father or my grandmother was a well known fact. But poor Nahuel didn't know that, right? So I couldn't blame him either. But I absolutely refused to eat any. I could be polite and order a Coke perhaps, but eat human food? The mere thought was preposterous. As we walked in, I expected Nahuel to hold my hand, and I was waiting for him to offer his hand to me, but he seemed to be in his own little world. We went in and gave our name for the reservations Nahuel had made. The waitress led us to the table and gave us each a menu. She came back and we ordered. Nahuel went first and I only ordered a Coke.

"Are you not hungry, Renesmee?" He asked me.

"No, Nahuel. It's not that at all. Quite the contrary, I am famished, but," I said as I lowered my voice, "I am craving a mountain lion and I was wondering if we could go hunting after this maybe?"

"I suppose that would be all right. Are there any human foods you like in particular?" Nahuel said.

"Well, I like eggs, but only when my father makes them, and even then I only like my eggs a certain way. Only Daddy knows how to make them. I eat that Grandma makes sometimes, but other than that, I abhor human food."

"Oh." He said, as if he regretted asking me that question. Somehow this date didn't feel right. I mean Nahuel was handsome, and even though I didn't like human food, the idea of dinner at a restaurant was romantic. I was about to ask him something else, when I saw Jacob and Leah walk in, holding hands. Now I know there can't be anything possible going on between them, right? I mean, I am Jacob's imprint. Leah is his _beta_, there is a difference, you know. The orchestra started playing, and it was awful!! The cello was absolutely off key, the violin couldn't hit the high F note, and don't even get me started on the wind instruments.

"Would you like to dance, Leah?" I hear Jacob ask. The whole time, he hasn't acknowledged me. And that really does hurt. I mean I am not in love with him, but still one would think that a wolf, no, not a wolf, a shape-shifter, you would think that a shape-shifter would at least nod or wave or use any other means to acknowledge his imprint, who happens to be in the same room. Finally, I got and rested my forehead against Nahuel's.

_I am tired. Can we leave now?_

"Certainly, it is getting late anyway. " We got into the car, and this I wanted to drive. I didn't want to scare Nahuel, so I drove very slowly, you know, the usual 80. We got home in virtually no time, and as Nahuel walked me to my house, I could tell he didn't enjoy the ride home. He was ridiculously scared the entire time. Hah! The wimp as my Jacob would say. But then I remember, I am angry at Jacob. I will deal with that later, I realize, as I see Nahuel puckering his lips and leaning forward. I lean away, and decide it is time to tell him the truth.

"Nahuel, I don't think we should see each other again." I said. After all, we had no chemistry.

"Why not, Renesmee? You are the only one I can mate with that I am not related to. And I am the only male of your kind. It's not like we have a choice, even though I must say, you are quite boring."

He's the one that eats human food, drives slowly, and doesn't even know how to be a gentleman, and I am the boring one?

"Good-bye, Nahuel." I huff, because there is really no point in explaining things to him. And on that note, he stalks off.

I walk in to find my father and mother simply smiling. I knew he heard my thoughts and he seemed pleased.

"I most certainly was. But your mother and I won't pester you; we can see that you're obviously tired. Run along now, love. Go to bed."

I kissed both of my parents, went upstairs, changed into my pajamas and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Damien POV

That dog is an imbecile. When I told him that he should go to that restaurant, I didn't mean with a date. The do g isn't as moronic as I thought he would be. And Renesmee was actually jealous. Hmm, I suppose I did see that. I don't know why or how I fell in love with her. It's as if her blood sings to me. It's an attraction that I tried fighting, and I found out there was no use. So I show up and make plans to woo my ladylove. The whole thing is screwed up if you ask me, in the right way I suppose. How did Edward put it when he first met Bella? Ahh, yes, the lion fell in love with the lamb. History does tend to repeat itself, I suppose.

* * *

Edward POV

I knew it would work, I heard in her thoughts. I saw what Damien did to Jacob earlier, when he told Jacob to show up at the restaurant. I have no doubt in my mind that Jacob Black is not the brightest crayon in the box shall we say, but he certainly knew that Damien was up to no good, when it came to Nessie. If it weren't for Carlisle, I wouldn't have even let Damien stay, but Carlisle said that he was part of the Denali clan and therefore it was only fair that he stay. I did put down a condition though, that Damien would stay at the main house. But back to the point, Damien told Jacob to show up on Renesmee's date so that Jacob would ruin it. Jacob told me and I told him that he should definitely go. But he shouldn't go alone, and taking Leah would be best since Nessie always felt Leah had a connection with Jacob that she herself would never be able to establish. And what do you know? The plan worked perfectly. Jacob didn't realize it, but we killed two birds with one stone. Damien also got jealous because he saw the jealous thoughts in her head. But the second half of the plan is yet to be executed. That would come tomorrow…

A/N: So hopefully this made up for the long wait…I am sorry….But please review, please please please. I personally like the chapter, but it doesn't matter what I think, it's what you guys want so…lemme know!!


	12. Chapter 12

Edward POV

I knew Nessie would go confront Jacob about showing up on her date with Nahuel. I knew my daughter all too well. All right, and being able to read her mind does make things easier. I remember this being the first time, I was, dare I say it, eager to go to La Push. But I knew that Damien would be able to read our minds if we discussed the plan in Forks. Speaking of, he is currently hunting, which is why I am thinking freely. Plus part two of the plan was to be executed in La Push anyway. And even if I weren't able to hear her thoughts, I would know that Renesmee was getting in her car and about to drive to La Push.

* * *

Nessie POV

I needed, no I _demanded_ an explanation. It didn't matter that I had grown to enjoy Leah's company over the years. It didn't matter that I understood the delicate balance an Alpha has with his Beta, a balance and a bond that he has with no other. It didn't matter that Leah was more or less my bigger sister, and the stuff I learned from her, I knew I would never learn from anyone else. All I wanted to know was, of all people, why Leah?? Why? Why? Why? I headed straight to La Push. I had questions and Jake had the answers. I reached La Push in no time. I went to the joint garage that Quil, Embry, and Jake had opened together. I saw Embry at the register, and I knew Quil was probably at Claire's school since she was performing in the talent show. I only saw his long legs, since he was working under a car.

* * *

Jacob POV

I heard her heart fluttering. I would recognize that heartbeat anywhere. Edward knew what he was talking about when he told me the plan. I like being on the same side as Edward, even he is a leech. All those tricks that he used on me years ago, I finally got to learn them now. Who knew leeches would actually come in handy one day?

"Hey, Jacob." She said. I pulled out from under the car, and looked up at her. I smiled and did exactly as Edward had instructed. I usually didn't wear a shirt anyway, but this time, I had made sure to flaunt my werewolf hot body. Okay so Edward didn't exactly say "hot, werewolf body", but he did say, "Make sure she notices you in a 'more than just a friend' way". I caught his drift, okay, okay; I was confused but thank God for Leah and Embry, they told me what Edward meant.

"Hey,Ness. How's it goin'?"

"It's great, but I am not gonna beat around the bush. Do you like Leah?" Whoa. This is better than what Edward said was going to happen.

"Sure, if I didn't, she wouldn't be my Beta." I said, with a smile. I knew what she meant, but Edward to play stupid, or in his words "act natural, and behave exactly as you would in any normal situation." I was quite offended when I understood (well, when Leah explained to me) what he meant.

"I mean, is she special in your life?"

"Of course. Every Beta is extremely special to his/her Alpha. Leah is very, very special to me."

Nessie POV

Daddy was right whenever he claimed Jake was thicker than bricks. The fact that I never agreed with him when he said the above mentioned statement was beside the point. He does obviously not understand what I was asking. Well, if he is happy with Leah, then so be it. She deserves to be happy too. And Jake is a great guy. Hhmmphhh. I crossed my arms and said,

"Well, I'm glad you two are together. Have a good day, Jake."

Jake POV

The jealously in her tone was unmistakable. I knew what she was trying to say…but I kept on stalling. Leah's entry was any moment…speaking of, where was she? Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Hello, most high Alpha. I am pleased to introduce to you the UBS service. What can a Beta do you today?" Damn, she's good.

"I can think of many things a certain Beta can do for me. "

"Not now, not in front of…" she looked right at Nessie, just like she was supposed to, and then Embry came in and while his entry wasn't planned, I had a feeling this would make things even better, and she said, "Embry. We can't have a pack scandal now, can we?"

"If it involves you, I don't think I would mind a scandal. I don't anyone would, what do you think, Embry?"

"Leah and I have had our fair share of scandals, haven't we?"

"Embry, I was drunk, and it was Sam and Emily's wedding night, and all we did was kiss. Fiercely, but 'twas only a kiss nonetheless."

"Well, well, in that case, how about we take the scandal a bit further, Leah?" I said, and the look Nessie had been more than the reaction I had hoped for.

"Well, I am getting late. I just realized I was meeting Damien as he wanted to go sight-seeing with me." Now I knew that was a lie, so I said,

"Yeah, Nessie, because there is so much to see in Forks."

"Actually, Jake, we are going to drive to Seattle and Port Angeles. So I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't accidentally turn up on this date." She said, with an unexpected smirk. Then she turned around, arms still crossed, and stomped away. I forgot that girls actually do that in real life. Why does all my planning always go wrong? So much for my great plan. Yup, as I said, life sucks, and then you die.

* * *

Nessie POV

I left from there as fast as I could. I don't know why seeing _them _together made me so mad. I don't even like Jake that way. I think I just felt like it was a hit to our bond. Even if I don't return his feelings, he still deserves to be happy, and so does Leah. And this way, she won't even have to worry about Jake running away and imprinting on someone. Maybe I took him for granted? I am absolutely horrible. I don't even know why I said I was going on a date with Damien. It just kinda flew out of my mouth. But I am sure Damien won't mind, he and I are very good friends now. I don't know how, but then again, it's not as if anyone plans these things. I reached home and there I saw Damien, and there was a certain attraction between us. We had both felt it. He said that it was similar to how my parents' relationship revolved. Slowly, I let out the entire day's conversations in my head, knowing he would see them.

_I hope you don't mind?_

"No, not at all. In fact, I may just take you up on that offer. You know, sometimes I wonder if the dog knows what he is doing? I mean he manipulated your mother in a similar manner for similar reasons. And the imprinting is bound to have an effect on you; the way when your father left your mother, his friendship had an effect on her. You know, if he wasn't my mortal enemy, and wasn't trying to, erm, coerce you shall we say to return his feelings, he actually seems like an all right guy."

I laugh, because his thoughts about Jacob mirror ones my father must have had a time.

"Doesn't it bother you? That he was once in love with your mother? " Damien asked me.

"Well, honestly, I don't even know if it's a true imprinting, some days it feels like he really wants what's best for me and my happiness. And then other days, I feel like he is the most selfish person in the world. Sometimes, it's as if I am nothing but a substitute Bella. And other times, I truly see the hurt in his eyes. Oh, Damien. I don't know what to think."

And before I knew it, Damien was right in front of me, holding me in his arms. I looked up, into his eyes. His beautiful golden eyes. Concern for me shone through them. A concern that perhaps I had never even seen in Jacob's eyes.

"Don't say that, because the truth is, I am a monster, and I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you." And he started to walk away. _NO!!!!_ My mind screamed. I didn't want him to go away. I wanted him near me. He comforted me, in a way Jacob never did. In a way Jacob never could, because this time, he himself was the cause of my pain. I pulled him back to me, and told him,

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Damien."

* * *

Damien POV

And then she kissed me. I had seen her dreams, in which she had often dreamt about kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss back. And then I decided, I wouldn't repeat what had happened today. Nothing mattered more to me than her happiness. No more games, no more tricks, no more lying to her. I couldn't bear to see her like this. As if being near her wasn't killing me enough, seeing her like this was much worse. She opened her mouth, allowing me to deepen the kiss, and I did. Finally, when I couldn't control myself anymore, I pushed her away, leaving her breathless.

"Damien, do you love me?"

"Yes, I…I do, Renesmee. I don't how or when or why, but perhaps its destiny. I mean it happened to your mom, right?" I hated you before, just like your father hated your mother. But he couldn't resist her and I can't seem to resist you. You're my singer. I love you, my lamb.

"I suppose that's enough. For now."

A/N: There you go, another update. And the battle begins!! Please review and let me know how you felt about this chapter. Thanks!!


	13. Chapter 13

Nessie POV

I didn't what was going on. On one hand was Jacob, my best friend, one who knew me better than perhaps I knew myself. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know what I was thinking. Well, no one did, but coming back to the point. Jacob was my safe harbor, and I just wished we could go back to being friends. But we couldn't, because friendship wasn't enough for him. On the other hand was Damien, and I was drawn to him. There was no other way to say it. I hated how he treated me when we first met. It wasn't the insults; it was the fact that we weren't friends. I was always anxious to see Damien. And a part of him thirsted for my blood. But I knew he wouldn't hurt me. After all, Daddy never hurt Momma, so how could Damien hurt me? Why did it have to be this way? Why did I have to choose? No matter what I did, someone who I cared about deeply would end up getting hurt. I didn't deserve either of them. I had to talk to my mother. I went downstairs, in search of the woman who I had killed, despite loving her more than I thought possible. And the even stranger thing was, she loved me. She was _thankfu_l that I was the reason she was…changed. She loved me more than I deserved.

"Mom, can we talk?"

"Of course, love. But before you say anything, I will tell you, that it is not the same situation. Even though you may feel it is, it was different. Renesmee, darling, you're not as…breakable as I was. Also, Jake didn't imprint on me. He tried really hard, but imprinting isn't something you can force. Besides, when he thought he loved me, it was much too selfish to be a true imprinting. He never loved me, sweetheart, and I never loved him. It was always you, the part of you that was bound to both of us. He was meant for you, Renesmee. I was said-and I still say-Jacob is family. That is the way it's supposed to be. I'm not saying you should choose Jake over Damien. I understand how Damien feels about you, you're blood does to him what mine used to do to your father. But again, you didn't go through the situations I went through and you're not nearly as breakable. Damien won't leave you because you're a weak human, and seeing that his self-control is better than mine, I can tell that he can control his thirst for you. Damien is in essence, your Edward, and you are his Bella. But he won't leave you bleeding, so there won't be anything for Jacob to fix. Also Damien won't kill you; the way Jacob thought Edward would kill me. Moreover, he can read your mind, whereas I'm a shield and even now, I have to let it down for your father to be able to read my mind. These are the things you must think about and the things you need to be able to explain to one whom you…"

"Reject?"

She nodded grimly. She looked past me and I turned around, and I saw Daddy and Uncle Jasper. They had returned from their hunting trip. If they were home, I would have just taken the easy way out and-

"That wouldn't have done you any good. You know neither of us would have read your mind or told you who you are in love with. The mere idea of you being in love with someone makes our…venom for figurative purposes, boil. Renesmee, this isn't a decision we can make for you. We are here for any advice you need, but love, this is entirely up to you."

Then my uncle Jasper said,

"I will tell you this much though, even after thinking everything through, if you still can't make a decision, close your eyes, and the first face that comes to your mind, that is one the you love."

I hugged my dad and planted a kiss on his cheek. I gave Uncle Jasper a hug and went out for a run. I started off with a slow jog, well what felt like a slow jog to me. To a human, it would have been like running at say 25 miles an hour. I sped up, running faster and faster. It felt good, the tension in my muscles, in my mind, in my heart, in my life, all eased. I took in a deep breath and appreciated Mother Nature. I thought about what felt right, and I decided I needed another run. I kept on running and before I realized it, I was in the meadow. My parents' meadow, where their love bloomed. I sat down, my back against a tree. I took another deep breath and relaxed. I closed my eyes, and before I knew, I fell asleep.

Damien POV

She was truly beautiful. I could watch her sleep for hours. I sat beside her, watching her chest rise and fall, her breathing deep, showing she was truly at peace. Her dreams fascinated me. I was in them, and so was that dog. But no matter how badly I wanted to rip him apart from limb to limb, I knew it would hurt her, and that wouldn't even occur over my dead body. Well, all right, I'm already technically dead but…must we indulge in the technicalities? I remember my feelings for her earlier. Well, my feelings hadn't changed much. My thoughts had thought, drastically. I recall feeling as if she was a demon, summoned to create my own personal hell. I felt as if she was merely an insignificant girl, a girl for whom my throat burned like no other. She had the sweetest blood I had ever smelled, and while I was a new vampire, I knew I would never smell another like her. She was unique. No, she _defined_ the very term. Unique to the core. There would never be another like her, ever. I remember a time, hating her for ever being born. I remember the monster smiling within me, every time she was alone with me, ready to attack. I was ready to destroy the reputation I had earned, ready to put everything at risk, to satiate myself with her blood. But I also remember, something stopping me every time. I don't know whether it was her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, or the thought of never seeing her blush scarlet again, or whether it was that she perfect in every way, resembling an angel. Whatever it was, I was grateful to it now. I wouldn't have been able to exist without her. I had made up my mind, that I would never hurt her. After all, Edward never hurt Bella. I would never leave her, the way Edward left Bella. I wouldn't give that dog a chance to come in the way, the way he did eight years ago. If I won't give her any scars, what would he heal? Unless he was who she chose, then that would be a completely different scenario. Her eyes fluttered and her sweet voice muttered,

"Damien?"

"Hello, Renesmee. How are you?"

She smiled brilliantly. It was if she was glowing, and the way she looked at me, I could see myself in her eyes. Not a monster, but as if I were a resurrected human. As if I were worthy of her.

"I'm all right. But how long have you been here? Watching me?"

"Awhile now. I like watching you sleep. And your dreams are even more interesting." She blushed an irreplaceable scarlet and laughed. I laughed along with her. I could used to this forever-quite literally, of course. I was mesmerized by her. Her thoughts, her eyes, her smile, her blood, everything dragged me to her. I, a newborn vampire, was powerless against a girl who was half-_human_. I laughed. God, I really am a sick, masochistic lion.

"The lion fell in love with the lamb…again." I said, seeing her perplexed look.

"I am not a 'lamb'. How does 'cheetah' sound? I'm not completely vulnerable, you know. I have vampire skin, so you can't simply bite me. You won't hurt me, and I know it. My father never ever hurt my mother, and she was, well the definition of breakable. You won't hurt me, you won't leave me. Will you?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Not until you want me, or you decide that Fid-er, Jacob is right for you. I only want you to be happy. I don't want you feel obligated. You can have any part of me or none at all, if that's better. You're happiness is all that matters."

She grabbed my collar with a strength I didn't know she had, as she closed the gap between us. Her perfect lips moved against mine in perfect synchronization. I smiled as she opened her mouth and let me explore her. My hands on her waist tightened as I stood up from our sitting-like position, I didn't want to go too far. She wrapped her legs around me and finally I couldn't take anymore. My throat burned. I pulled back, thinking I would snap if I continued any longer. But I couldn't stop a smile from forming on my face. Her eyes were still closed and I attached my lips to the base of her throat. Suddenly, _his_ stench filled the air. Renesmee smelt him too and detangled herself from me.

"Jacob, I can explain." But instead of waiting on her, he ran. The pain was evident in my Renesmee's eyes. She even didn't run after him.

Nessie POV

I had lost that right. The right to run after him and give him an explanation. What kind of a best friend was I? I had betrayed him in every which way possible. I had hurt him so much, but I couldn't deny what Damien and I shared. It felt natural with him. It felt like we were meant to be. As easy as breathing. I would deal with Jacob later. There things I had to explain to him, but that would be for another time. Now I was going to spend time with my Damien. My stomach growled. How random. Damien chuckled. He reminds me of Daddy when he does that. Come to think of it, he reminds me of my father in many ways.

"Would you like to go hunting?" He said, his eyes sparkling with amusement, yet red from thirst. Yes, hunting was definitely a good idea. He grabbed my hand and we ran, hand in hand. It was exhilarating. There, I saw a deer. I crouched and pounced, noticing he did the same, the only difference being he took two deer down. A memory flashed through my head from when I was little. Jake and I were hunting and I would always win. But this wasn't a competition. I tortured Damien enough as it was, with my blood. I had no right to burden him with my silly childhood games. After we were both satisfied, I walked him to my grandparents' house. It was hard to say good-bye, but necessary. I also kissed Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Jazz, Aunty Alice, Uncle Em, and Aunt Rose, who seemed overjoyed, good-bye. When I arrived at my house, I heard my parents...and decided to return to my grandparents. I arrived and saw Damien waiting for me. I smiled and wondered how he knew I would come back.

"Alice."

_But she can't see me?_

"No, she can't but she did see your parents would…when Bella wore the things from her last shopping trip and she knows you well enough to know you wouldn't want to stick around."

"That is true, I most certainly didn't want to stick around. "

"Renesmee, I think you should talk to Jacob."

"I think he needs time. He needs time to understand that he isn't my life. He isn't what I chose." After all, how could it be? If he was my _choice_, then there would be no imprinting. But Damien was right; I had to talk to Jacob. There were no two ways about it. Tomorrow, I would go to La Push and talk to him. I did owe him that much.

A/N: All right, so it's kinda long, but I like it. Don't worry, this is not the end. There is LOTS more to come, trust me! But it would really help if you would please review. I am kinda flirting with the thought of the Volturi being in the story. It wasn't what I originally had planned, and I kinda don't like stories where the Volturi randomly return. But none of my stories turn out as I originally plan; bits and pieces always find their way in. I hope I'm not being too hypocritical. So let me know, if you would like the story to take a turn like that. Also, I hope it's not too long and boring.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to TaylorLautnerismylove. Speaking of, Jordan I know it's a little different than I had planned, but that didn't seem to work out too well. It was awkward when I wrote it like I wanted to originally and then this idea popped into my head so…this is how it turned out.

Jacob POV

I knew I had to face her sometime, I couldn't bear it. The thought of her with Damien. The way he touched her, the way he hugged her, the way he _kissed_ her. I knew he loved her, I could see that much. But it wasn't the romance that Nessie wanted, it wasn't her perfect match. Because news flash, that would be me. I would take care of her. It was natural with us. We were always a part of each other's lives. She had to understand that, there were no two ways about it. _But __**he**_ _makes her happy, in a way you never did. _Impeccable timing, random tiny voice in my head. Yes, thank you, I know her happiness is my number one priority, considering I am the one who imprinted on her, not you, stupid random voice…_Actually, I am your conscience so, I am a part of you, and therefore, I imprinted on her too._ What they say is true; imprinting really does screw with your mind. But it's the most wonderful thing that has happened to me. Suddenly, Leah's front door opens, and in comes Leah, wearing a shirt that describes her perfectly, it says 'Resident Bitch'. Embry, Quil, and I designed it for her, and I must say she was quite elated when we presented her with it. Yeah, so we have all pretty much moved in with the Clearwater's. It's just cheaper that way…free food, no rent, what else can a wolf-boy want?

"So, what's the game plan for today, oh fearless leader?"

"Well, Leah, there isn't one. I have done enough to hurt her. I don't even want to live anymore. I am going for a walk in the park."

I saw the tree that was my favorite when I was a kid. I sat down under it and I looked around, and I saw a girl. She looked about 16 or 17. She had brown hair, chocolate brown like Nessie's. She had very pretty hazel eyes. She smiled, and walked towards me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I replied, not as enthusiastic.

"I'm Jordan."

I nodded, looking down. I had eyes for no one other than Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

"What's her name?"

"Who?" I asked.

"The girl you're in love with…what's her name?" How did she know?

I began sniffing her, just in case she was Damien with plastic surgery or something, you never know with those leeches, even the veggie-tale ones…and she looked at me like I was a big freak, which I suppose I am…

"Are you okay?" She asked, genuine concern shown in her eyes.

"Renesmee. Her name is Renesmee."

"Well, she is a very lucky girl. If a guy like you was in love with me, I wouldn't think twice about it." She said, smiling.

"Well, I am not the only one after her, but thanks, you seem like a really nice girl, Jordan."

"You're a great guy, Jacob…and don't worry, I'm rooting for you this time. It's only fair since I rooted for Edward last time." And then she walked off. Whoa. How did she know all that? I don't know but my head started to hurt, and I decided to continue my nap.

Nessie POV

I found him sleeping under his favorite tree, looking more like a boy, than the man I had grown up with. I had gone to Leah's initially, and she told me he went to the park. Damien insisted that he come with me, lest Jacob try to kiss me again. But I knew I had to do this on my own. After all, even if I didn't love him the way he wanted me to, he was still a part of my family, just as my mother had said. I smiled as he snored, like he always did. There was just a simple vulnerability about him when he slept. Like he wasn't the guy who held this moronic wofly claim on me. He was my Jacob, like he was before all the imprinting business came into the picture. And I realized that I was much too selfish to let him go. I wanted my cake and I wanted to eat it too. No matter how much I denied it, he was my Jacob, I had established it myself. But that was the problem, friendship wasn't enough for him. He claimed that the only thing that mattered to him was my happiness. So then why won't he let me be happy with Damien? _Because you don't love him. _I hadn't told him I loved him…yet. That could wait. I had to sort out for myself what was going on in my head. Jacob's mumbling interrupted my thoughts.

"When'd you get here, Ness?"

"Awhile back. Listen, Jacob, I have made my decision." I took a deep breath and continued, because it was wrong to lead his hope on, "I chose Damien." His face fell immediately, but in an instant, he looked up again, and smiled.

"Are you happy with him?" He asked.

I nodded. "I am very much happy. It's the romance I have always dreamt about. It mirrors my parents' story. "

"Nessie, we could have had that romance, if you would have wanted. But I want you to know, that I will always be here. In any shape or form, wolf or human, however you may need me. And while my love for you will never die, I do realize that he is your Edward. I couldn't come in between them, and I won't come in between you. "

His words brought tears to my eyes. He seemed to be doing that lately. First with Nahuel, now with Damien. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they used to be? _Because you care so much about him…_ That I couldn't deny. Jacob was a part of my life, a part I refused to let go of, no matter how much I wanted to, because of my own selfishness, to have both of them in my life.

"But I just don't understand, is it something in the genes? I mean first Bella, then you. What is it with you people and falling in love with people who wanna drink your blood more than anyone else?" Suddenly, it was as if he comprehended something he may not have known earlier. "What if he bites you?"

"Jake, you promised you would stop and let me be happy. Why can't you stop coming up with excuses to keep me away from Damien? And just so you know, I have vampire skin, so he can't exactly bite me. I am only destroyed the way other 'leeches' as you always put them are destroyed. I am not Bella, Jacob. This isn't the same situation, damn it. I'm not breakable like Mom was. I am most definitely not a trouble magnet like she was. Jacob, I love you. But it's the same way with anyone else. Jacob, maybe we are just destined to be friends. Aren't you supposed to make me happy? Don't your instincts tell you what is best for me?" I asked, because I had to know, or else I had just been wasting my time with someone who just wanted a replacement for my mom.

"Yes, my instincts tell what is best for you, and if I didn't feel that I was best for you, then I would have backed off a long time ago. But Renesmee, Damien is dangerous. He could hurt you."

"No he can't. And even if he did, which I know for a fact he won't, it wouldn't even compare to how much you are hurting me right now, by behaving like this. Jacob, can't you see how much he means to me?"

"You don't love him. I can see it in your eyes. Or rather _I can't see it_. Love in your eyes, I mean." Jacob chuckled. Yeah, I got that, you stupid mutt.

"Jacob, it's not to who I fall in love.-"

"Exactly, Ness. We can't who we fall in love with, who our soul mate is, who we are destined to be with. That is why I imprinted on you. We are destined for each other. It's about time you understand that. Or acknowledge it, at least."

"Fine, I acknowledge it. Now can we have 'I just want you to be happy with Damien' part of this conversation?" I said, losing my patience with every second.

"I'm afraid that won't happen. Besides, what does he have that I don't? Oh wait, I know the answer to that, NOTHING!!! And what do I have that he doesn't? Hmm, could it be the fact that _I _am the one who is destined to be your soul mate?"

"That's enough, Jacob. I tried to fix this. I tried to make you understand, but you don't seem to care about me. When you actually realize what the imprinting bond means, then we can talk. But until then, good-bye Jacob."

I walked home, refusing to let him see my tears.

Jacob POV

She had no idea how much her words hurt me. They were like a dagger, piercing my heart, shredding it to pieces. Then it was as if my heart was placed in a blender, with the knob on full speed, churning the remains. And on top of it all, it was as if it was expected of me to put my heart back together. I left the park, and went into the deeper parts of the forest to phase. When I phased, I found that the rest of the pack was already there. How did they know when to phase? But like I said before, we are a family.

Oh don't give them so much credit. They really aren't that intelligent and neither are you since you fail to realize that our mind reading abilities only exist when we are phased. Except for me, but I am just insightful, which is why right after Nessie dropped by the house, I called everyone and we have been in wolf form since.

Needless to say, those were Leah's thoughts.

**We're here for you, man.**

Thanks, Quil. I know you are, and that you genuinely care about me, unlike Leah.

Yes, I don't care at all about you guys, that's why I tried to talk some sense into the half-breed. That's why I told her how lucky she was to have a guy like you love her the way you do. But no, I hate everything, right?

_Maybe you should give this whole friendship thing a try. Damien sounds like a good guy, kinda like Edward._

Seth, you have no idea. He is exactly like Edward, which what hurts…it's like I'm fighting the same battle all over again.

_**Maybe you should just give her time.**_

Embry, I don't want to lose her though.

Here's a novel idea, how about we do what works everytime??

Four teenage boys wondered what the crazy she-wolf meant by that.

Honestly, I am surrounded by such moronic imbeciles. Guys, we have to make her jealous; remember, like we did earlier? And then Leah replayed the garage scene in her-or well, all of our- heads.

**Whoa, you made out with Leah at Sam and Emily's wedding? Oh, she's the girl you were referring to...nice, Embry, nice. At least one of us had their fantasy come true.**

Not helping!!! And FYI Quil, I was drunk, and we will discuss this later. Jake should be our number one focus now. In fact, I am about to talk some more sense into Renesmee again.

Uh-oh, we all knew what she meant by that, because we all knew how maternal she became when one of us was in question. And I was scared she would hurt Nessie.

Jake, I am not going to hurt her. A wolf won't ever hurt another wolf's imprint. And even if she wasn't your imprint, I wouldn't hurt her. I love her too, in case you didn't realize it, you know, in the last seven years. Her and Claire are the children I never had…and never will have.

We all knew how hard it was for Leah to say, or think actually, that last part. We felt her pain, and then she phased back, because she refused to cry in front of us. We saw her run and we all knew better than to follow her. Because before we fully miss her presence,-

I'm back. Sorry about that. Okay, so I have a plan…

As we all listened intently, I found myself smiling for the first time today.

A/N: So, I hope that you all liked that. Please review, please please please!!!!!!!!!!!!! It would really, really, really, really, really make me happy.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: The plan is finally here!!

Jacob POV

Leah's plan was simple: I reestablished my role in Nessie's life as her friend. And let destiny takes its course. Leah was convinced that once I accepted Nessie's relationship with Damien, she would let the wall she has recently built around me. When we were just friends, before I had realized I was in love with her, we were closer than…well, I can't even find something to compare our closeness to. But now we were further apart than India and America, and trust me, India and America are pretty far apart. I already kinda knew that, but it was even confirmed when this weird Indian chick, Saher, told me. But back to Mission: Convincing Renesmee. Leah told me that if I would just take things easy, everything would work out on its own. She assured me that true love will find a way. But that's not it. While I go back to being Nessie's friend, Leah and I would grow "closer". Because Leah also said that sometimes destiny needs a little push; or in this case, "a ridiculously big one". But either way, basically, Nessie and I would go back to being friends and Leah and I would act like we are dating each other. And that wasn't all, but secrets are my specialty on the menu this evening. So the first step would take place today, as I am about to give Nessie a call. I quickly dialed her number, and waited for her to pick up.

"What do you want , Jake?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry, for pretty much everything." I said.

"Do you actually mean it this time, Jake? Because I can't handle going through all that again. If you mean it, then-"

"I miss you, Ness." I said, interrupting her train of thought.

"I miss you too, Jake. I miss hanging out with my best friend. I miss our hunting trips. I miss your hugs. I miss everything, Jake."

* * *

Nessie POV

I hadn't expected to say all of those things. The words just flew out of my mouth, but the irony was, they couldn't be truer. While having Damien in my life was a big deal, Jake had been a part of my life before I was even born. Thus the whole obsession with my mom thing, which quite frankly is rather "creep-tacular". I laugh thinking to myself, about how truly different my family was from Jacob, yet how they all balanced out and made my life perfect. Besides the obvious, Jacob would come up with words that even my lengthy vocabulary, courtesy of my home-schooling, could not compete with. Creep-tacular being one of those words.

"Ness, you still there?" I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, Jake."

"So is everything cool between us? Like the good old days?"

"Sure, Jake."

"Bye, Nessie. I love you."

"Bye, Jake." I didn't say I love you back like I normally would have, because I still think it would be slightly awkward.

"Well, then why are you giving him a chance, again?" I turned, to see Damien standing around.

"He's my best friend. He has always been there for me and I know I can always call him whenever I need anything. He's my Jacob."

"But why are you giving him a chance again and again? Why can't you just say no to him?"

I had no answer to Damien's questions. Honestly, I had no idea why I reacted the way I had. There was no explanation other than I was simply being Nessie, and he was simply Jacob. There was nothing else to say about it. It was just _natural._ Besides, I didn't think I owed Damien a reason as to why I had trusted my best friend.

"Your thoughts disturb me, Renesmee."

And with that, he practically ran out of the house. I had no choice but to run after him, into the woods.

"Damien, are you mad?" I asked, panting, practically out of breath, after finally catching up to him.

"No, love. I am merely confused. I thought you hated Jacob after what had happened. But your thoughts, they seem to convey an entirely different message."

"Damien, whether you realize it or not, he is an important part of my life. A part which I can't take out, no matter what the circumstance. Damien, he imprinted on me. He has to be a part of my life."

"I see." Damien said, nodding, and holding out his hand, and took us back to the house.

* * *

Damien POV

Something had changed, I could feel it. Or perhaps, it had always been there and I had simply chosen to ignore it. That seemed much more likely. I hadn't expected her to readily welcome him back with open arms. I had underestimated how cunning Jacob could be, although he came across as rather daft. Therein lay his greatest strength; that he could easily manipulate people, like he had manipulated Bella many years ago. Like he was manipulating Renesmee now. And I would do everything in my power to stop him. But of course, he doesn't realize who he is dealing with.

"You know, I felt exactly like that once upon a time." Edward said, which was odd, since I could read his mind, I mean he didn't have to go through the trouble of talking.

"Well, what did you do? You obviously fought back and you obviously won. But the question is-"

"There are no questions. Years ago, when Jacob was under the assumption that he loved Bella, whenever he saw Bella and I look at each other, it reminded him of Sam and Emily."

_Sam and Emily? Sam's the Alpha of the other pack?_ I mentally asked Edward.

"Yes, and Emily is his imprint. You know, the reason Jacob and Bella never ended up together wasn't because I fought harder or because Jacob is a stupid mutt, although I can't argue much with the last part. I was Bella's true love, and Jacob didn't understand that at the time. He felt Bella was his true love because in his eyes, his love was exactly like an imprinting, only without the gravitational shift, which is ironic as the gravitational shift is what defines imprinting. But let's not discuss the lack of intelligence Jacob has, please."

"Edward, are you saying I'm never going to win?" Because that is what it exactly sounds like.

"Do you truly understand the effect the imprinting has on both the wolf and their imprint? Emily tried to deny it, Kim disbelieved it, and Rachel refused to acknowledge it, but ultimately, the imprinting won. Bella always chose me because she loves me, and if our kind could imprint, Bella and I would have imprinted with each other. Damien, if Bella didn't want me back in her life, or if she had chosen to live, shall we say, then I would have gladly backed off. But Bella felt exactly the same way about me as I did her. We chose each other, because we understood we were meant to be together. Jacob didn't choose Renesmee, _she _chose _him_."

Edward left the room, leaving me to my thoughts. Is that what would eventually happen? Would it really never work between me and Renesmee?

* * *

Nessie POV

I don't why, but after the conversation I had with Damien in the woods, I felt like I had to go to La Push and straighten some things out with Jacob. As I approached Leah's house, the door was unlocked and I let myself in like I always had. The sight that greeted my eyes was shocking!! Leah was belly-dancing and all the boys, save Seth, were hovering around her, practically drooling. Including my Jacob. Whatever happened to imprinting?? I mean, not just Jacob, but Quil as well. They were just acting like a bunch of hormonal teenagers!!! I stomped over and yelled,

"Stop this insolence right now!!!"

"Oh hey, Nessie." Four wolves muttered at me.

"What were you guys doing?? I mean, have you no self-respect?" I said, shaking my head.

"Aww, Ness. Don't be such a party pooper. Leah only did this because I asked her to, since she has been taking a belly-dancing class, and-"

"Jacob, just shut up. It's not like you owe an explanation to Renesmee. You are only friends, remember?" Embry said. Whoa, I was not expecting that all.

"Well, I would love to stay and stick around but this outfit is kinda uncomfortable. I'm gonna go change. See ya later, guys. Bye, Nessie." Leah said.

"I'm gonna go see if she needs any help…" Jacob said, causing my jaw to drop. This was simply ridiculous. My Jacob!! My Jacob!! My thoughts screamed. And then before I would embarrass myself any further, I wanted to walk out. Until I heard a noise come from Leah's room.

"Jake, it's stuck. Ughh, why is it so big? And hard?"

"Leah, it's not I did it on purpose. It was entirely _your_ fault. You shouldn't dress like that. But here, how about we go and take this problem to Carlisle? I'm sure he can fix it."

"What's he gonna do? Surgically remove it, hah! I would rather do that with my own hands." Leah said.

"Yeah, I would you rather do it, too, Leah." Said Jake, in a seductive voice I had never heard before.

"Besides, how awkward would this look? If we went out in public like this?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." And then the door opened. I had closed my eyes, bracing myself, when I head laughter. Quil and Embry were hysterical, along with Jacob and Leah.

"All that talk, for a stupid needle?" Quil said, in between laughs.

"Well, it was bothering me because I'm not used to the belly-dancing outfit, then Jake tried to take it out, and it got stuck between us." Leah said, grinning.

"Well, Jake, it's been wonderful hanging out, but I have to go home."

"Hang on, Ness. I will drop you home."

"Okay, let's go." I said, eager to escape the whole situation. It had been quite embarrassing. Jacob and I sat in a comfortable silence on the way home. And I got out of the car, I was about to walk off when Jake said,

"Aren't you forgetting something?" And then he got out of the car, with his arms wide open. I ran back to him and gave him a great big hug like I used to do. I breathed in his unique scent, which smelled more special than anyone I had ever known, other than my parents. I reluctantly let go of him, and watched him drive off, without even turning to look back at me. I smiled thinking about how our friendship was still intact. But something was missing, he didn't kiss me on the forehead like he normally did, and usually he hated leaving me. Today, he couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

Jacob POV

I hated doing this to my Nessie, but it seemed like the only way. Well, according to Leah anyway, who usually knows what she is talking about when it comes to situations like this. I just had to make her realize how special our bond is and what it really meant. I pulled into Leah's driveway.

"So how'd it go?" Leah asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. Quil, Embry, and Seth had also stopped what they were doing, and listened intently.

"It was okay, but I feel like I am betraying her. I don't know, but something about this whole thing feels wrong. I don't like lying to her like this, Leah."

"Jake, technically, you have lied to her for the past seven years, since you hid the imprinting from her. You know, lie of omission…"

"Leah, can we please not put me on a guilt trip? I feel bad as it is, without your taunts."

"Is it working?" She got my answer, as my head hung in shame.

"C'mon, Leah, give the guy a break." Quil said.

"Jacob, you do realize that I am trying to do this for your own good. And it seems to be working. Jacob, Nessie didn't like the way you behaved towards me today. Now, I may not be a mind-reading or empathic leech, but I am a girl…well, somewhat, I guess. Anyways, the point is, girls know how other girls' minds work, whether they are humans, leeches, half-humans/half-vampires, or she-wolves like me. Although, I doubt there are any other girl wolves out there like me…sorry, back to you. So yeah, my point was, that she just needs to realize that if she doesn't stop denying her feelings for you, that you will find someone else to be happy with. Personally, I think she is denying your bond because she's adamant on a romance like her parents. I don't think she's really in love with Damien. I think it is the idea of him. You know how much she loves her parents, and how she equates them to the symbols of eternal love. That's all that it is, Jake." And the crowd goes wild at how profound Leah can be when she chooses to do so.

"Boy, I never thought I was gonna say this, but Leah's right. Actually, she's right most of the time, I just hate admitting it." Seth put in. At that point, Leah looked at Seth like he had a halo around him or something.

"Maybe you didn't gnaw as much on the lead paint as I thought you did." She said, with a smile. "Well, who's hungry? Oh that's a dumb question. Here's a better one: what we want for dinner?"

"Pizza! Nachos! Pasta! Just a regular sandwich." Four different voices shouted, including my own unenthusiastic one.

"Well, I figured you guys would want pizza, so I already ordered two for each of you. I have the stuff to make nachos, and I have the stuff for pasta as well." Leah got to working, and the nachos were obviously done before the pasta, and the pizza came in like 15 minutes. Then the pasta was ready, and Leah surprised us by making my favorite, hot wings. Over dinner, we all laughing and joking like the good old days. The only thing missing was my Nessie. I didn't even realize what I was doing as I walked across the living room and invited her over. Everyone was confused, but Leah, who gave me two thumbs way, way, up.

"Good job. I'm glad I don't have to hold your hand for everything." Leah said, smirking. When Nessie finally arrived, it was as if my family was complete.

* * *

Nessie POV

Everything finally felt normal again. There was no awkwardness between Jake and me, nor did the rest of the pack hate me like I thought they would. It was just a group of friends killing time, enjoying each other's company. Leah said something, and Jacob laughed. What a great laugh, I mused. Because when Jacob laughed, it wasn't just his mouth, it was if his whole face lit up and the spread his happiness to everyone around him. My mom said Jake had always been perpetually happy, like a sun, giving light to everyone around him, even he was burning himself. I couldn't help but feel guilty about how I had been treating him, after all, if I had been in his shoes so to speak, I would reacted the same way. But I was glad I had my best friend back and we could have the relationship we used to have. I realized as I looked at him, that without Jacob Black, my life would have no meaning, whatsoever.

Damien POV

As I heard Renesmee's thoughts, I knew what I had to do. The thought killed me but it was best for Renesmee and while she may hate me for it initially, I know after a point she will realize that what I would be doing would be for her own good. After all, she deserves happiness and I know how she will truly be happy. I felt a little bad for sort of spying on her like this, but I had to do, because I had to find out the truth, which I did find out. I closed my eyes, smiled, and knew exactly what I had to do.

A/N: Okay, so I am thinking about wrapping this story up. Maybe one or two more chapters…three at the very most, because I am running out of creative ideas and the confusion I had about having Renesmee end up with Jacob or with Damien has also been cleared up. Also I am apologizing because I have Team Jacob readers and Team Damien readers, and I can't keep both sides happy, so some of you may be disappointed and I'm extremely sorry for that. If you guys have any creative ideas for the story so it can continue then let me know, otherwise, I shall wrap it up and continue my other incomplete story, which is a Harry Potter fanfic, Invisible.


	16. Chapter 16

Damien POV

It was now or never. I would ask Renesmee the question that would change her life forever. Or perhaps, change it back to the way it used to be, it entirely depended on who she chose. I knew what her answer would be, but I still wanted to ask, in the event that she would be wrong. Kate had called earlier, wanting to know when I was to return home, and I told her I would return home to Denali the day after tomorrow.

"Renesmee, I have something to ask you."

"Sure, Damien, what is it?"

"I need to return home to Denali soon and I needed to know where this is headed. I mean us, where are we headed?"

"Damien, I need some time to think about it, I mean you don't just expect me to give you an answer, do you?" She said, realization that that was exactly what I wanted her to do dawning on her face right after.

"Renesmee, I need to know how you feel about Jacob."

"What do you mean? Damien, I don't understand."

"You don't love, me, Renesmee. Of all the times, I had told you that I love you, not once have you replied 'I love you, too, Damien. Renesmee, I just feel like things aren't the way they used to be. It's as if your mind is always elsewhere. I can put up a fight, Renesmee, but I can't take an eclipse."

Renesmee POV

His words echoed in my head, _I can put a fight, Renesmee, but I can't take an eclipse_. What had caused him to say that, I didn't know but I would find out.

"I'm coming to Denali with you." I said. Suddenly, my father called and ordered me to come to the main house right now. I told I would be there as soon as I had sorted things out. It took a few minutes to convince him, but I managed to do the impossible.

"Why? What are you trying to prove, Renesmee?"

"That this is true love, Damien."

"Say it, then. Say it; say the words I have been craving to hear. Say them, and I will believe you."

For an unfathomable reason, I couldn't bring myself to say those words. I don't know why, and suddenly, my father's advice rang through my ears, and I closed my eyes, and every memory I had with a certain russet-colored wolf replayed itself over and over in my mind. Then I knew what I had been denying all along; that I was destined for Jacob and Jacob only. There was no use in even pushing the thought away. It was simply-

"Meant to be. I always had a feeling it would come down to that. Don't you see, Renesmee? Your father's self control or your mother's attraction to danger wasn't the crux of their relationship. They loved each other beyond all boundaries and borders. Your father was a vampire while your mother was a human. Who would have thought it would have worked out for them? Well, except Alice of course. Renesmee, you tried to deny your bond with Jake saying vampires and werewolves simply weren't meant to be, although you fail to realize you're not a vampire, not entirely one anyway. His love for didn't even fade away when you acknowledged that I was an important part of your life. Does that ring a bell? Think about it, Renesmee." Damien said, fleeting away, from my house, from my life, from my heart. A heart in which he never resided, because that heart belonged to someone else from day one. And it was about time, he knew. I ran to the main house, to inform my parents of my decision, and while Daddy wasn't particularly thrilled at the thought of me being in love with someone, he supported me and that was all I asked for. I grabbed the keys to the Ferrari and drove to La Push. I burst into Leah's house, ran into Jacob's arms, and I knew he knew. He lifted me off the ground, and spun me around in circles. I smiled my best smile at him; one he knew was only reserved for him.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. It took me so long to realize, and now I don't even know how oblivious I have been-"I never got to finish what I wanted to say, because at that point, Jacob was kissing me. I smiled and simply responded back. After that, Jacob and I went outside to our favorite hunting spot. We sat all night and eventually, I fell asleep in his arms. I woke as the sun was rising, and realized that the breaking dawn was none other than twilight itself.

A/N: And that's a wrap lol. Yes I know it's kind of abrupt but after I decided she needed to be Jacob, I couldn't bring myself to write any romance scenes for Nessie and Damien, although I do like Damien better I must say, which is kinda hypocritical I guess. And I'm really sorry for those of you who were rooting for Damien, because even I like him better than Jacob. But he is meant to be with Renesmee, and I hate myself for it, but I am a huge canon nut, which is weird since my Harry Potter fic is kinda AU. But there will be a spin-off from this story which will be an Embry/OC story. It won't take in the near future though, as I have to finish writing Invisible first. I also opened up an account on and will upload a few stories I have in mind on that if anyone wants to check out those. But this is the prolgoue to my next fic, which takes place at Leah's house when Nessie and Jacob are hugging in the scene above.

Leah POV

As I saw Jake and Nessie hugging, I smiled. Finally, I thought, but then again, I always believed that love will find a way.

"Hey, guys. I have some great news." I turned to see Embry, walking in. He had gone to Seattle to run some errands for his mom.

"You imprinted?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, but there is a little problem…"

Okay, so that story will be up once I finish Invisible. Which God only knows when it will be finished. Now for some special thank yous for those who have been following this story regularly and whom without this story wouldn't nearly be as successful: VallapD, AimeeXLauren, DallasWinstonismylove, Nessie, MrsEdwardCullen4450, bellamarieswancullen, Sympathetic Me, VampireNick009, GabbyandtheTwilightBoys, SimplyDazzling, and TheONLYMrsJacobBlack. Thank you everyone else who read and reviewed. I think all of you are amazing. As for me, I shall continue to write and hopefully people will like Invisible the way you all have appreciated Love Will Find A Way. Thank you everyone for everything!! And also for those of you that were Team Damien, I am extremely sorry to disappoint you. But you must realize that while I did want her to personally choose Damien, as I like him much more a character, Renesmee had to end up with Jacob, for obvious reasons, and I always like to stay in canon as much as I can. So I'm really sorry, and I wanted her to choose Damien, honestly I did, but I couldn't bring myself to do that because it would have upset the balance of things and it just wouldn't be right. Thanks again everyone!!! Take Care, and God Bless You'all!!


End file.
